


always on your team

by formyoptimus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, either way, long live hwangniel may you two reign prosperously, or maybe it just burns, or maybe just slow, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formyoptimus/pseuds/formyoptimus
Summary: whenever daniel is winning, minhyun will always be there to give him the strength, to be the welcoming arms that he can run to once everything's done. and whenever daniel is losing, minhyun would always be there too, to celebrate him, to appreciate him the very moment hes in his arms.this is a story on how daniel could count on minhyun to be on his team, always.





	always on your team

the city's always so rainy this time of the year. its the monsoon season, they said. either way, minhyun doesnt like it at all. it makes the ends of his pants wet if he missed a step while walking and it obliges him to carry an umbrella wherever he goes too, which is a hassle because minhyun likes walking around freely without carrying anything.

also, rainy weathers reminds him of somebody he wishes to very much forget.

minhyun is always well liked and adored by every one around him, ever since he was little. in pre-school, he won first place in the drawing competition and his drawing of a garden filled with flowers and bees was complimented by every one at that time, even his mother clipped the drawing at their refrigerator door up until today.

in middle school, his short poem won the best poem for the language week and he remembered how proud he felt when he was reciting his poem in front of the whole hall. its always like that, minhyun's life. loved and liked by everyone wherever he goes. well everyone except a certain boy named kang daniel, that is.

minhyun never really regard himself as a fairly competitive person but when daniel came up to him and blatantly telling him his poem sounds like a child's work, minhyun was very much taken aback.

"that sounded so childish," daniel said to him once he got down from the stage. "excuse me?" minhyun eyed him questioningly. "i said that sounded so childish and mine should have won the competition instead of yours," daniel said smugly.

well, he is telling the truth. its not until daniel pulled out a sheet of paper from his school bag and lets minhyun read his work that minhyun truly believes the other boy shouldve won the competition instead of him and ever since that day, minhyun would find himself spending more and more time with the other boy and even went as far as calling him his 'best friend' when his mother asked him who is he hanging out with after school.

at the age of fifteen, having someone to depend on is something minhyun would forever be thankful for. he wasnt the athletic type and he wasnt the fierce type of kid either, although he really loves singing and standing in front of big audiences, the thought of introducing himself to the class still makes his hand shake with anxiety. and every single time that happens, daniel would put his hand on top of his and rubbed it gently with a soft smile and a 'you can do this,' that soothed minhyun's anxiety down. that is probably why he loves being in the company of kang daniel. hes always so sure of himself and carries himself with such confident that minhyun cant help but to awe it every time he sees him in action. who wouldve thought the fierce competitive kid that said his poem wasnt good enough would be his very own best friend today?

there are a lot of things in this world that minhyun is scared of. but never once did it ever occur to him that he would lose the only person he loves very dearly besides his family. it never really occurred to him until one day, it turned into a reality.

"mr. hwang? youre ready to go?"

his manager voice snapped him back to focus. "oh yeah, yeah sure i am ready lets go," minhyun lightly shook his head before grabbing his coat and his umbrella before heading to the exit door.

"the team's going for a dinner tonight, you should really come with them," his manager told him as they were walking. "team dinner? again? why would i? they would all end up getting drunk and waster anyway, i am not interested," minhyun huffed. he's a rising singer now and although hes very thankful and grateful of all the support he has been getting to get where he is now, he still hates going to his team's dinners. he knows he ought to build connection with these people and go to their outings so that the other staffs would take interest in him too and maybe he would get a few love calls from some other brands to advertise their products. thats how life works here in this industry. and minhyun hated this bit so much.

"i dont even drink, and i must go with them?" minhyun said, annoyed. "yes thats why you should go! you should look out for them and make sure nobody gets into any fist fights and whatnot," said the manager, still urging for him to go.

and in the end, of course minhyun is walking down the streets with the whole team, trying to keep his smile plastered on his face for the rest three hours or so. 'just smile and follow, minhyun. smile, and follow.' he keeps on telling himself.

surprisingly, the dinner went well. every one was too busy stuffing their face and chit chatting about their current and new projects and nobody got drunk, much to minhyun's content. he even received some business cards from the other staffs for him to call whenever he needs help with something. and being a rising singer, every little bit of help in this industry is very much appreciated by minhyun.

his night went well and he bid every one good night and thank every one for their hard work before setting off on foot to his home. it was already 11PM by the time theyre done with the team dinner. minhyun was far beyond exhausted and couldnt wait to get back home and just go straight to bed when he accidentally missed his step and ended up stepping on a large puddle of water by the side of the road. the water ended up splashing someone's shoes and minhyun had to repeatedly say im sorrys with his head bowed down low when he heard a voice so familiar to him, he would recognise it in a heartbeat.

"minhyun?"

".......daniel?"

life's odd. one minute youre walking back home after a team dinner and the next you'll find yourself face to face with your childhood friend whom you havent heard from years. daniel looks older now, minhyun noted. more boyish, with his hair dyed pink and that well defined jawline. he looks handsome, minhyun must admit. but his eyes are weary, exhausted, even. gone were the full of passion kid minhyun knew when he was fifteen and all thats left now is just a hint of tiredness behind those eyes.

"how have you been?" minhyun started off the conversation.

"we havent seen each other for years and thats the first thing youre asking me?" daniel snickered and turned his head sideway.

thats when minhyun noticed it. a bandage right across daniel's left cheek. it wasnt until later that night that minhyun would notice the other boy's occasional limping whenever hes trying to walk. so many questions to ask, so many words to say, so many time has lost. where must he start?

"cynical as always, come. lets grab a drink or two," minhyun suggested.

"i cant i have to go to work,"

"work? at this hour? its already so late." minhyun glanced at his wristwatch.

"some people start their working hours late,"

"really? thats a shame. i really wanted to get a drink or two with you. where do you work? i can drop off whenever i am free," and at this point, minhyun did sound too desperate to get hold of the other boy but he doesnt care. time's running out and he needs to catch up with daniel as soon as possible.

"you cant, i work as a prostitute theres no use." daniel replied to him with a straight face.

did he hear it wrongly? surely minhyun heard it wrong, right? theres no way his athletic passionate friend would get into such business. he was so promising back during their old days. so full of passion, so ambitious. this is all just a misunderstanding.

"close your mouth, hwang. no need to give me that look i know youre a rising singer and youre everywhere but really, i dont need any sympathy especially from you." daniel scoffed and walked past minhyun, shoulders brushing lightly.

"no, daniel, wait. that wasnt what i was thinking," minhyun grabbed his arm. "i wasnt thinking anything bad, really. i just wanted to be friends with my old bestfriend again," he said.

daniel sighed. he knew this would happen someday. theres no way minhyun wouldnt find him roaming the streets every night. he planned to just shrug him off and just continue walking to his destination but minhyun's pleading eyes and tight grip on his arm made him let out a sigh and promised the latter he would give him his phone number if he could just let him go.

minhyun whipped out his phone from the pocket of his coat and typed in daniel's number. he promised he would give him a call the next day and daniel replied with a 'yeah okay whatever,' before waving his hand and walking away.

they'd meet each other again the next day, and the next day, and the next day. minhyun would sneak out in between his hectic schedule to drop by at some cafe to spend time with daniel. usually they go to cafes but on days when daniel's feeling a bit better, he would ask minhyun to go watch movies with him.

minhyun would learn that the reason daniel moved out of the school back then is because his parents got a divorce and he had to live with his uncle instead because neither of his parents wanted to take care of him. minhyun would learn that daniel didnt finish studying either as he dropped out of his university when he was in his first year because he said he was 'bored' of studying. minhyun would also learn that daniel lives alone in a tiny apartment he managed to rent with the money hes been getting each week from his customers.

why prostitute when there are so many other works out there? minhyun would ask him someday. and he would tell him that he liked the pleasure, liked the way every thing that hes doing is wrong but felt so right at the same time. sometimes daniel also get defensive over the subject matter. he would lash out at minhyun for asking too much about him and told him hes fine and his life is not minhyun's business.

there are many small arguments like that, but minhyun didnt really mind it. he loves spending time with daniel and sometimes when he looked at the other boy, he could almost see glimpses of how he is back then when they were young. when daniel was playing his video game, when daniel was eating his favourite dish, when daniel found a stray kitten on the streets; minhyun would catch glimpses of the younger daniel that he has loved so much.

some days daniel would come to him with a battered face, limping his way in and minhyun would rush to his side to help him sit down. even drinking a glass of plain water is painful for daniel because of his busted lips. at first, daniel didnt want to come over to minhyun's apartment. he gave excuses that the media would catch him doing so and write bad reports about minhyun and minhyun being the rising star, couldnt afford any of that to happen. it took a while and a lot of convincing for minhyun to finally bring daniel up to his apartment. he told him that the whole unit is well guarded and no media or paparazzi could sneak in and take pictures of them. 'think of it like our secret lair,' minhyun once joked about it. daniel would chuckle and said how a lair isnt a lair if its in the middle of the city.

some days are all sunny and light. daniel would come over and they would play video games together, talk about minhyun's latest shows and make dinners together. sometimes minhyun would wake up in the middle of the night with daniel in his arms too, all curled up like a puppy beside him. daniel looks so small whenever hes sleeping, minhyun would come to realize. and instead of moving away, minhyun would just go back to sleep and pull the other boy tighter to his chest before drifting away. is this love? minhyun once asked himself. the topic of love never really came up between them two before so minhyun wouldnt know whats in daniel's mind. is this love? and if it isnt, what is this, then?

but some days are also gloomy, pouring raining with thunderstorms. today is an instance of it.

"what happened to you?" minhyun caressed daniel's face and swiped his thumb over the slash across his cheek. "who did this to you?" minhyun would say as he grabbed some antiseptics and cotton pads and bandages to fix daniel up. he wouldnt say a thing at first, and minhyun would clean his wounds and apply fresh bandages on his wounds and smother some honey on his busted lips.

"what is the honey for?" daniel said while minhyun is using his pinkie finger to swipe the honey across daniel's lips. its a popular belief that honey can heal a busted lip faster than anything else, minhyun smiled. he wanted to ask more about what happened to the latter but decided not to after seeing how weary daniel is. he fell asleep on minhyun's lap while minhyun was absent-mindedly stroking his head with his left hand and holding a book with his right hand. minhyun only noticed that he was sleeping when he heard daniel's soft snoring.

minhyun would then put a bookmark on the page hes reading, set the book down, and lightly shook daniel's shoulder to wake him up.

"daniel? lets go to sleep. i'll put you to bed," he said softly while shaking daniel's shoulder. "come now, i'll help you walk."

daniel got up and sat upright while rubbing his eyes. at first minhyun thought he was just rubbing his eyes because he was sleepy but then soon enough, daniel started to sob instead, while furiously trying to wipe his tears away.

"hey, niel? whats wrong?" minhyun sat next to him and draped his arm around daniel's heaving shoulder.

minhyun's heart breaks a little with every sob that comes out from daniel. how can he make things right? how can he make daniel happy? how can he keep that sweet smile of his that minhyun adores so much?

"hey hey hey, look at me. daniel, look at me," minhyun went on his knees in front of daniel's heaving body and cupped his face. it still fits into his hands so perfectly, daniel's face. minhyun tilted his face upwards so that he can look into the other boy's eyes. "im here, you can tell me whats been troubling you."

daniel's eyes were red, the reddest minhyun has ever seen on him. usually minhyun likes it when daniel wore shades of red but this time? he hates it so much he wish he could strip the red off him.

"i did terrible things, minhyun. if only you knew. i tried making things right but nothing is working out and for the first time in my life, i tried. god knows how i tried and this.......is what i get in return," daniel gestures to his busted face and red swollen eyes.

daniel would go on blabbering like that, in between his sobs and his tears and his words, minhyun found his reason. one last shot in making things right.

"come live with me."

silence ensued after those spoken four words. minhyun, looking in daniel's eyes and daniel, returning his gaze back. they held on to one another a tad longer than they probably should before daniel averted his gaze.

"i cant do that, i cant jeopardise your reputation," he said as he climbed off the couch and started picking up his jacket hung neatly at the side of the couch. "i-i-i need to go, now."

"daniel, look at me," minhyun caught him by his wrist and turned the other boy to face him. "come live with me, drop everything you have, you can stay with me, you can continue your studies, you can come home to me, i can give you all that youve ever wanted in this world, just name it, and i'll get it for you, i.......can make you happy."

minhyun ran his thumb across daniel's cheeks. its lingering, the touch. and it burns as well, daniel could feel the burn as he looks at the boy standing in front of him with such hopeful eyes and sweet promises.

"happy is a very subjective matter," daniel said.

"a very subjective matter that i do not mind experiencing with you, in fact,"

its not until daniel slightly smiles that minhyun's face would flood in relief.

"i didnt say yes i would live with you,"

"you didnt say no you wouldnt live with me either,"

"fair enough," daniel would smile and wrap his arms around minhyun's neck. "you do know what youre offering to me now, right?" he said, while still keeping minhyun close to him. "do you need a rerun?" and daniel would lightly shove him away with a 'youre unbelievable," before chuckling.

this really seems like a happily ever after story, isnt it? minhyun is not quite sure. do stories really end up this way? he is not quite sure either but all he knows now is that daniel has quit prostituting and almost all of his clothes are at minhyun's house now. and the boy picked up studying once again too. art, out of all the things offered. not that minhyun mind, really. every time he sees daniel talking animatedly about this new art project hes working on with his colleagues, minhyun heart would soar, the highest it has ever been. and every time he comes back home to a sleeping daniel at the study table with his sketches strewn all over the table? he would smile and shake daniel awake before taking the boy to bed so that he can take a proper rest.

sometimes things do get rough and patchy, like how minhyun's schedules would last longer than it was supposed to, and he would come home angry, tired, and he would rant all his frustrations to daniel. or when daniel is sometimes so stressed out with his projects that he would stay up all night working on it and resulting in a very sleep deprived and highly caffeinated daniel who would come home and drape his whole body on a cooking minhyun who would greet him with a 'oh? youre home? take off your jacket, i made you dinner.'

 

sure, things arent meant to stay perfect and stellar all the time as every ups must have its downs as well but to minhyun, this? right here, in this moment? seems pretty much like the happily ever after he has ever wanted in his life.

the one that has a certain a boy named kang daniel in his team, always.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing for the two boys whom i love the most. i finally got around and decided to write them a story of my own. sorry if this story seemed too messy/rushed to you, i tried my best, really. i hoped you would love it as much as i do.


End file.
